


Camaro

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [43]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Inspired by Poetry, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Romance, Slam Poetry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: From strangers to friends to lovers to strangers to people okay on their own.
Relationships: Japan (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 3





	Camaro

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Honda Kiku - Japan's official human name
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by Phil Kaye's spoken-word piece of the same name.

**I**.  
  
  


Kiku walked briskly toward the Academy's library, a folder of papers tucked in his arm. He quietly greeted his German and his Italian friend upon his arrival.

"We have a situation," Ludwig started as Kiku opened his folders and neatly arranged the transcripts of the stories they were to evaluate for the semester's publication.

"What is it?" He asked. Ludwig pushed up his glasses that started sliding down his nose.

"We're short on a full page for our last spread," he gloomily reported, bringing a hand to rest his head. The blond had been screening through the many articles they had collected. The deadline before they were to print and distribute the publication would be that weekend which was an alarming three days away.

"We need to salvage that quickly or we could fill it in with photographs of the semester's highlights," Feliciano quickly suggested.

"Unfortunately, we barely had any highlights this semester, photos or stories," Kiku somberly replied, making the auburn-haired male flinch in surprise. He groaned as he pressed his cheek against the cool surface of the sturdy table.

"I remember, it was hell season," he murmured, referring to the brutal final examinations they have every end of the semester.

"Halloween stories?" Feliciano suggested once more.

Ludwig grunted, moving his fingers in circular motions on his temple.

"It's spring, I don't believe it's the time for those."

As much as they like recycling certain themes for their publications, Ludwig was right. They had just finished covering horror stories the semester before after holding a 'Night of Wonder' with some of their schoolmates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kiku rhythmically tapped the bottom of his pen on the table in a staccato beat. Ludwig continued massaging his face, brows furrowed. Feliciano closed his eyes, pursing his lips together. The friends continued thinking of what they could do.  
  
  


Kiku's dark brown eyes swept over the large bookshelves towering around them. His pen finally stopped tapping with a loud thump as a thought came to him.

"How about we try an anonymous screening for creative outputs?" Kiku asked. Ludwig lifted his head, registering the recommendation in his mind.

"Like we did last year?"

The Japanese boy nodded. "It was received with good reviews that one time and we _have_ been getting requests to bring it back to showcase this years' student talents."

"I suppose so," Ludwig considered.

"It's settled then!" Feliciano cheered.

" _Shhh_!" Someone hushed from a ways away, making the Italian boy slap a hand to his mouth.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Kiku bowed to his class after announcing that his club would be reopening anonymous submissions of any creative output for the next two days. He returned to his seat as their homeroom teacher took over the usual announcements for the day. From beside him, he could faintly hear the soft call of his name.

He looked to his side. (F/n) leant toward him on her desk as she brought a hand up to her lips to whisper. Naturally, he leant towards her, lending her his ear to speak into.

" _Anyone_ can send an entry, right?" She asked. His brown eyes met hers and he nodded. She nodded back, thanking him enthusiastically, her breath fanning his face. He quickly retracting from leaning over and she followed, oblivious to the warmth spreading through his cheeks.

He had developed a fondness for the girl, despite only being an acquaintance of hers. They had gone to the same elementary and middle school together, and now they were in the same high school and the same class. He often wondered how long it took her to realise that he had always been there, or if she realised that he had been there at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He pushed his book and notebook into the small lockers they had at the back of the class. The rest of his classmates piled out of the room, eager to attend their club meetings. As he locked the metal door of his locker that looked more like a cabinet in his opinion, he remembered that he had another book in his bag that he intended to place in his locker. He quickly retrieved the said book and neatly stacked it on top of the others.

As he turned to grab his bag and leave, he noticed that (F/n) was still at her desk, writing frenziedly on a piece of paper.

He slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder, expecting it to be heavy when it was not and almost flinging it at his face in the process. He grunted in surprise before quickly composing himself as the girl next to him turned to look up. He gave a short nod her way.

" _Mata ne_ ," **See you** he spoke. She smiled and sent a short wave.

His eyes evaded hers, falling onto the piece of paper she was writing on. It was a soft cream piece of lined paper. She quickly covered the paper with her arms. He apologised.

"No, it's nothing. I mean, it's just a stupid poem. I doubt it'll even be featured," she shyly rambled.

He knew she was a writer and she had experience writing competitively before. He wondered where her self-doubt stemmed from.

He gave her a small amicable smile, trying his best to be encouraging. "I'm sure it will be considered. Moreover, we tend to feature every piece that is entered."

She looked shocked at the revelation. " _Hontouni_?" **Really**

He nodded. It was true but this time around, taking into account that the creative output they needed were only a select few to finish their final spread, he knew that there would be a thorough screening through each piece. He made sure to remember the type of paper she wrote on, not having seen her poem, taking a mental note to have her poem included.

He quickly bowed and scuttled away after she beamed at him once more with a dazzling smile.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


It was a normal day. Kiku walked into his classroom, greeting the classmates who bothered to greet him. He hung his bag on the metal peg at the side of his desk. He looked to his right.

(F/n)'s desk remained empty. No one had occupied it during class ever since she transferred so suddenly. Their homeroom teacher announced that her father had been relocated to a different prefecture, given his profession, and consequently, she had to move with him; hence, transferring schools at the end of the year.

He wasn't a close friend, he never got the heads-up that she would be leaving. The people she used to hang out with now have moved on from her disappearance, but he had not. They had time to prepare for her departure, they had time to spend with her knowing it would be their last before they had to part. He did not.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


**II**.  
  
  


(F/n) laughed, covering her mouth in the process.

"You honestly did not notice?" Kiku asked her, his hands cupping the warm mug of lemon ginger tea in front of him. She shook her head as she took another bite of her parfait.

Kiku was a senior in University. After many years, he had been reunited with his childhood crush and they had set up a brunch to catch up. In his last three years, he had been clueless about the fact that she attended the same university that he did. It only recently managed to surprise him after seeing her in one of the rare theatre plays of the university that he decided to see. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he watched her on stage, much more so on the curtain call, recalling how nothing yet everything had changed about her.

He had just shared about his crush on her all those years back, thinking that at some point she must have caught onto his odd behaviour.

"I thought you hated me," she laughed. "You were always avoiding me or talking so briefly. I thought I made you uncomfortable."

"Self-conscious, yes, but uncomfortable, no," he smiled. She mirrored his warm expression.

"Well, I suppose you don't mind if I ask to get to know you better?"

"I'd like that," he replied. He wondered if the pink ambience around them and the romance brewing in the air were only in his imagination or if (F/n) could see and feel it too.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Her wooden sandals tapped against the stone tiles as they made their way quickly to a secluded area of the festival grounds. A little creek passed through the grounds. Near a large tree, there were circular rocks of considerable size placed just so one could step on one and another to cross the creek and get to the other side of the grounds, a grassy area shrouded in trees with a few benches scattered around.

"Careful," Kiku pressed as he stepped on one rock and another ahead of her, holding her hands firmly. She giggled in delight as she stepped on the rock he was stepping on, large enough for the both of them to comfortably stand upon. His arm slithered around her waist, pressing her close as his own chuckle bubbled from his lips. She pressed a fleeting kiss on the corner of his lips, teasing.

His eyelashes fluttered before a wry smile graced his lips, the warmth of hers upon them already fading. She quickly stepped onto the last rock before hopping onto the grass at the other side of the creek. She extended an arm to him and he took it, joining her.

Before he could retrieve the kiss she stole from his lips, the fireworks they had chased that far to witness started exploding in the night sky.

" _Asoko_!" **Over there** She exclaimed, pulling him over to a bench, the trees parted just right to give them a spacious view of the beautiful sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the fireworks and the cheers of awe from the crowd, the chatter around the festival resumed. (F/n) rested her head on Kiku's shoulder.

"That was beautiful," she commented. He agreed, keeping to himself that he meant both the display and her.

"I didn't realize this was a good place," he commented after a while of peaceful silence.

"It's great isn't it?" He hummed, shifting and making her move her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Do you bring all your special friends here?" He asked lowly, his voice was playful. They had never discussed their relationship. They had quite a few dates here and there, they talked regularly, they got each other presents that leant on borderline romantic rather than platonic, but they never admitted that they were exclusively dating. He was waiting for her. He did not want to assume anything, but neither did he plan on backing away, unless she told him to.

She laughed at his humour, tapping his nose playfully.

"No, you're the only special friend I've taken here," she admitted, whispering as her face drew closer to his.

"That makes me very special then," he did not stop her from her continuous advance. She hummed in agreement.

He closed his eyes as she pressed her lips fully against his, relishing in the softness. He stopped the gasp that almost came with the contact of her against him, the gentleness of her action and the tenderness of her skin always surprising him. Without his full knowledge, his hands slid up to hold her face delicately, cradling her to him.

They pulled away and leant in for more than a few times, simply enjoying the moment. He finally pulled away for the last time, waiting for her to open her eyes and lock with his dark brown ones. Her mouth was parted slightly, relaxed, as she anticipated his next move.

" _Ai shiteiru_ ," **I love you** he mumbled.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


**III**.  
  
  


She looked surprised to see him. They had both aged considerably now. They were far from the high school students cramming for finals, far from the university students still figuring out their lives.

His friend Alfred had left his side once he realised that Kiku had met with someone he knew at the party, leaving him with (F/n). They stood not too close, but not too far, facing one another with champagne glasses in their hands.

"You look," she started. She hesitated on the adjective, her lips moving to pronounce one syllable but then another, no words quite escaping her mouth.

"You look okay," she finally decided, nodding as though to speak to herself rather than him. He could not help the disappointment that dimmed his eyes at her impersonal comment.

He could only remember their parting. Her hair down and flowing in the wind, much unlike the night they spent at the festival with her hair up in many fancy pins and ornaments. What had she said to him then? Though he did not want the bitter bite of his memories, he still tried to remember her words before she decided to leave for Paris. She wanted to kickstart a career as a novelist and she did not have any hope in her country to give her the break she needed. She needed the experience, the activity, and the independence to find something worth writing about. She felt she needed to leave to start something new.

" _Adventure is important to me now_ ," yes, that was what she had said. They tried to make their relationship work despite the distance and the longingness to be together. They tried to reach out as much as they could but soon everything fell silent. Soon, they did not bother. They let their relationship fade away.

"You did so many things right," she mumbled, her eyes glassy with melancholy. She reminisced on the fun and the love they shared. She focused on the tenderness of their beginnings, not on the sourness of their ending.

He kept his tongue in his mouth, not wanting to say anything lest the lump in his throat spilt past his lips and his emotions get the best of him. He wanted to say nothing yet everything at once.

She waited for him before softly shaking her head, guilt and pride swimming in her eyes. She felt sorry that she let what they had stagnate for as long as it did before she decided to cut it. She felt pleased to have been able to share such intimate moments with him, fleeting as they were. She harboured responsibility in keeping him in the dark for so long, but she looked past that to see the growth she had fostered in him through the pain she had unwillingly inflicted.

"I don't know what to say," she said slowly. She smiled once more, sentimental, and brought him close in a hug before leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth.   
  
  


"It's so good to see you. I wish you well."  
  
  


With that, she left. He wanted her to stay if only to speak to her once more, but he knew his tongue was a coward as it stayed hidden in his mouth.

He wanted to ask her if she remembered the time she laughed when he had confessed to liking her for more than three years; he wanted to ask her if she remembered the poem she had written that he made sure got featured in their newspaper, the same paper he had kept with him after all the years she was gone; he wondered if she still remembers the fireworks, the first night he said he loved her, the first out of the many times that those words left his lips to travel to hers; he wondered if she had ever considered staying.

But she was gone. She was not there to answer the questions he was too afraid to ask.

He figured it was for the best. Perhaps the universe was content with only him remembering. Perhaps it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 24, 2020.


End file.
